This invention relates to certain novel sulfonylurea compounds, agriculturally suited compositions thereof and their use as preemergent and postemergent herbicides or plant growth regulants.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around fuel storage tanks, ammunition depots and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
A number of different types of N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]arylsulfonamides are known as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,506 discloses sulfonylurea herbicides substituted on the benzene ring ortho to the sulfonylurea bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 discloses sulfonylurea herbicides substituted ortho to the sulfonylurea segment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325 discloses sulfonylurea herbicides wherein the benzene ring is substituted ortho to the sulfonylurea substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,113 discloses herbicidal ortho-carboalkoxybenzenesulfonylureas.
EP-A No. 30,142 published June 10, 1981 discloses herbicidal thiophene sulfonylureas substituted with alkoxycarbonyl groups.
EP-A No. 70,698 published Jan. 26, 1983 discloses herbicidal indole sulfonylureas.
Herbicidal pyrazole sulfonylureas are disclosed in EP-A-No. 95,925 published Dec. 7, 1983 and EP-A-No. 87,780 published Sept. 7, 1983.
The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvement in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing loss of valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency. Even though there are a wide variety of products useful for killing and inhibiting growth of undesired vegetation the need still exists for more effective herbicides.